Oleg Svyatoslavich of Starodub (1147-1204)
}} Oleg Svyatoslavich Rule 1202 - 1204 Predecessor Igor Svyatoslavich Other titles Prince Starodubsky Biographical data Baptism Constantine or Theodosius Birth 1147 Death 1204 Chernihiv COA of Chernihiv Principality.svg Wife Yefrosin Yuriivna Children David , Rurik Oleg Svyatoslavich of Starodub (1147-1204) - son of the Grand Prince of Kiev, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich and Mariya Vasilkovna of Polotsk. He was Prince of Vshchizh (1166-1175), Prince of Lopasnya (1176-1189), Prince of Starodub-Seversky (1190-1198), Prince of Novgorod-Seversky (1200-1201) Prince of Chernigov (1201/1202-1204) , The issue of seniority According to L. Voytovych Войтович Л. Князівські династії Східної Європи., Oleg was the eldest son Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich. N.M. Karamzin in his "History of the Russian State" Карамзин Н. М. История государства Российского. also says that Vsevolod Svyatoslavich Chermnyi became the head of the Princes of Chernigov after the death of Igor Svyatoslavich and his elder brother Oleg. After 1196, Oleg was not mentioned in the chronicle. According to N.E. Presnyakov Пресняков А. Е. Княжое право в Древней Руси. Лекции по русской истории. — М.: Наука, 1993., in whose hands Novgorod-Seversky during the seniority of Igor То есть во время черниговского княжения Игоря Святославича (1198—1202)., we do not know how we can not even compile a list of his princes. The researcher considers the head of Chernigov princes, after Igor's death (1202), Vsevolod Svyatoslavich, the head of the north - Vladimir Igorevich . Biography In 1175, after spending the wives of Mikhail and Vsevolod Yuryevich, who came to power in North-Eastern Russia with the help of his father and brother, from Chernigov to Moscow, stayed in Lopasnya, took Ryazan's Sverelysk (the former Chernigov volost) and defeated the army sent by Gleb Rostislavich of Ryazan, led by his nephew, son of Yuri Rostislavich. In 1177 Oleg together with his brother Vladimir led the Chernigov army in a campaign to help Vsevolod Yuryevich against Gleb Rostislavich, who was defeated, captured and died in captivity. In 1180, together with Vsevolod Svyatoslavich of Kursk commanded the army left by his father for the defense of Chernigov during the Allied forces' march to Drutsk against Davyd Rostislavich of Smolensk. In 1183 he participated in the campaign of the Kiev, Pereyaslavl and Northern armies against the Polovtsians under Konchak Khan. After Yaroslav Vsevolodovich of Chernigov's refusal to participate in the campaign organized by Oleg with his brother Vsevolod, the campaign continued headed by the troops of the Grand Principality of Kiev under the general direction of Igor Svyatoslavich Prince of Novgorod-Seversky. After the latter's conflict with Vladimir Glebovich of Pereyaslavl. Igor sent Oleg to Kiev along part of the troops. After the defeat of the northern princes by the Polovtsians in 1185, Oleg, together with his brother Vladimir, was sent by his father to organize the defense of Pamyat against the troops of Hzak Khan In 1196, Oleg led a campaign against the Principality of Smolensk, during which the Oleg's son Davyd died, but Smolensk, led by [[Mstislav Romanovich, were defeated by Polotsk, the allies of the Chernigovites. In the same year, Oleg together with his brother Gleb led the Chernigov garrison in the event of an attack by Ryurik Rostislavich of Kiev, while the main forces of the Olhovitsy rose to the bar, blocking the way to the Smolensk and Suzdalians deep into the Chernigov princedom. Family and children Wife: Yefrosina Andreyevna of Yelets (c1150-c1200)- the daughter of Andrei Rostislavich of Yelets According to L. Voytinovich, the Andrei Rostislavich mentioned and Yuri Rostislavich are the same person. . Children : * Davyd Olgovich of Starodub (c1170-1195). * Konstantin Olgovich of Starodub (c1173-c1215) . According to A.A. Gorsky Горский А. А. Русские земли в XIII—XIV веках, the prince of Chernigov in 1223-1226. According to RV Zotov О черниговских князьях по Любецкому синодику и о Черниговском княжестве в татарское время стр.57—63., one person with Ryurik (in this case Konstantin is a baptismal name), reigning in Chernigov in 1210-1212. Notes Bibliography * ВТ-ЭСБЕ - Стародубские князья * ВТ-РБС - Стародубские (удельные князья) - Сербов Н. * Все монархии мира Notes Category:Prince of Lopasnya Category:Prince of Kursk Category:Prince of Vshchizh Category:Prince of Starodub-Seversky Category:Prince of Novgorod-Seversky Category:Prince of Chernigov